blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitch
"... Do you wanna die?" A caustic, vulgar, rather short one-armed white hedgehog, donned in a black cloak and blue scarf. Cannibalistic. Former blacksmith. Host of the demonic spirit of possession, Frostbite. Background 'History' Twenty years ago, when Glitch (known as Judas back then) was merely nine-years-old, he was infected with a powerful, deranged spiritual demon named Frostbite. According to what Glitch's doppelgangerclaimed, the hedgehog allowed his body to be taken over by the demon, who then proceeded to murder Glitch's sister, Sarah, whilst using his body as his host. Frostbite then forced Glitch to consume Sarah's carcass. From what Glitch said during his battle with Frostbite-infected Wraith, Frostbite had annihilated masses of people and villages whilst inside Glitch's body, and Glitch used this fact as his greatest sin to enter the Trials (even though their deaths and destruction were apparently not his fault), instead of outright admitting his cannibalism to Julien at the time. Glitch has one daughter named Laura, who, through his care and patience alone (as the mother is deceased), "to be as sweet as her mother." Glitch obviously cares immensely for his child and goes into a state of shock once her presense in the Underworld was mentioned by the Raven Blood Child - and, though he is hiding his true feelings from everyone else, he is now desperate to locate her. As shown in Circle II against the blue opossum thief Glace, Glitch is protective of his blue scarf and refuses to part with it, as it was a gift from his sister. Furthermore he expressed deep gratitude to Seipher, who returned his scarf to him after the massacre within the same Circle. No information has been released on his wife, the loss of his left arm, or the alias "Glitch". 'Black Rainbows' Glitch nonchalantly claimed that his greatest sin was murder, correcting himself shortly after and dubbing "most of those as accidents" - which alluded to the demon Frostbite as the cause of most of those deaths. With that said, Glitch does not honestly know what his greatest sin was, similar to Serenity's issue in the same regard. He was the third Trial Runner to enter the vortex, after Xell and Kenneth. Character 'Physical Description' Glitch, 29, is a one-armed white hedgehog with four spines, one of which is haphazard. He has two scars across his left eye, one of which is stitched up - however the cause of those scars is unknown at the moment. He possesses a fourteen-foot long blue scarf and also wears a black cloak in order to conceal his lack of a left arm. 'Personality' "What do I look like, a Goddamn nanny!?" Being both impatient and short-tempered, Glitch is probably the easiest Trial Runner to even slightly annoy should he be kept waiting or hindered in way way. Having dealt with a morbid past, he is also very skeptical of others' true motives and finds it difficult to trust him; he is caustic as well, not afraid to be openly blunt or sarcastic with the other Trial Runners. Glitch also has a sailor's tongue and curses very often when he is aggravated in the slightest (though he apparently watches his words when around his daugther Laura). While Glitch appears to be stone-hearted, he retains close ties with and is extremely defensive over his family members. He goes into an immense rage or state of shock if either his sister or daughter are derided or threatened in any way. He also appears to be protective over his blue scarf, an item given to him by his sister Sarah before her death. From his reactions with Mordie, it is apparent Glitch is extremely uncomfortable around overly flirty and revealing women. As shown in his battles against the rhino guards, Glitch shows absolutely no mercy towards those he is engaged in battle with and will not hesitate to kill them when the opportunity arises to. Judging from the few kills the hedgehog had scored during the Trial of Redemption, he also does not hold any sort of remorse towards those he kills. 'Fighting Style' Glitch fights with a weapon known as a Crescent Blade, a medium-lengthed sword curved like a hook, obtained from the golden hall of weapons. Having "played" with such a sword since a young age, and even more so after losing his left arm, Glitch has grown rather deft with swordsmanship. However, having never practiced in martial arts or fighting without handhelds, Glitch is unable to fight effectively without any weapons. His kicks and punches are weak. As shown in Circle I against the rhino guard Gavin, he proves to be versatile even with meager weapons such as frying pans; so long as he has something in his hands with which to fight, Glitch can manage just perfectly on his own. In battle, Glitch is not afraid to get bloody, and since the first Circle, he has emerged from every battle drenched in blood. His methods to injure the opponent is mainly to dismember their limbs and/or ultimately decapitate them. If he is trapped or pinned down by someone, he will not hesitate to bite into his or her flesh to free himself (as he did to Exeter in Circle I). He shows absolutely no mercy to whomever he is engaged in battle with, and will even go as far as scrambling and mutilating his opponent's carcass if he is vexed enough. Frostbite was the source of whatever inhuman power Glitch possessed, and without him, Glitch has only his own strength to rely on in battle. Controverseys 'Murder' Glitch claims that his murders are his greatest sin, though many of those may be considered "accidents" (or rather, a result of Frostbite's actions).? As much as he handles this fact nonchalantly, he sincerely does not know what his greatest sin would be, since those deaths could not necessarily be attributed to him.? Julien plays along with this regardless. 'Cannibalism' Glitch first openly admitted to his cannibalistic nature when Wraith was first inflicted with Frostbite at the beginning of Circle I. Some villains use this trait against him in their taunts against him, though it never has an effect on the hedgehog. Though some of the trial runners question this trait of his, no one has openly criticised or attacked him for it. Glitch has so far contemplated eating the dead rat bodies left behind by Wren in Circle I, and even resorted to biting off a chunk of Exeter's leg to free himself as well, but he has yet to actually eat a carcass in front of the other characters in Black Rainbows. 'Child Abuse?' Since the battle against the Raven Blood Child, the question of whether or not Glitch used to beat his daughter Laura has been raised. Though none of the other characters have spoken to him or outright admitted of their suspicion or disapproval of this rumor, Glitch himself knows this rumor is false, but the RBC's empty words still affected him. When Kenneth sneers at Glitch and tauntingly calls him out on disliking children after he rages about Precious Baltimore, an SEO Experiment, the hedgehog neared the point of anger that he would've attacked Kenneth had Xell not stepped in between the two. Running Gags 'Height' Despite being of 29 years, Glitch is probably one of the shortest members of the Trial Runners. For this, the rhino guards find it easy to taunt and deride the poor hedgehog, and do not take his threats or anger seriously; at the beginning of the Circle I for example, Danny had to lift the hedgehog off of his feet in order to be in level with him. Additionally, though Glitch dislikes Mordie, the mouse finds his shortness to be rather adorable and another reason to pester him further. Luckily for him, he is taller than the likes of Baltimore - a child 15 years younger than he - and Valentine. 'Weapons' Throughout the RP, Glitch has not had the best luck with weaponry, having been condemned to using a rusted pole against the first two rhino guards (which later dented upon being slammed into a mere tree), having his "free sword" transform into a frying pan mid-battle in Circle I (afterwards being ripped apart by Wren), having the lance he obtained shortly after losing his pan be sawed in half by a butcher knife Frostbite-infected Wraith had thrown, and losing his sword obtained from the Golden Hall of Weapons after being arrested by O'shea. Funny enough, he still manages to handle all of the weapons he's laid his hands on thus far with diligence during his battles. 'Venustraphobia' With the introduction of the seductive lady-mouse Mordie, another hidden side of Glitch's personality was revealed - his mild phobia of suggestive, seductive, or large-busted females. Granted, Mordie doesn't possess balloons large enough to actually terrify the poor hedgehog, but her flirts, innuendos, and revealing clothing are enough to make him feel awkward whenever she's within his sights. Sadly for Glitch, Mordie sees his reactions and his height as more than adorable and plans to continue picking on him. Fortunately the enemy Valentine had not approached him in Circle II. Relationships [[Frostbite|'Frostbite']] Having been trapped with Frostbite for over 20 years, Glitch knows the demon inside-out, and vice-versa. He was however already free from the spirit's grasp when he entered the Underworld - only to encounter him shortly after progressing into Circle I. Thus far, it has been revealed that Frostbite was the cause to the death of Glitch's sister, Sarah, as well as the cause of Glitch committing genocide and destroying villages. While it should be obvious that Glitch loathes Frostbite for having ruined his entire life, he still speaks with Frostbite as familiarly as he would a companion, leaving his true personal views on Frostbite ambiguous to the other characters at this point. The next time the two encounter, Glitch expects Frostbite to make another attempt to reclaim Glitch's body as his host body; having inflicted him for so long beforehand has enabled Frostbite more benefits with Glitch (most importantly, longer duration of control over the host's body and more power) than do other hosts. 'Laura Ihana' Glitch's daughter. Though Glitch has yet to encounter her in the Underworld, just the Raven Blood Child mentioning her existence there has thrown him into a pit of anxiety (as opposed to the usual rage fest he undergoes when his sister is mentioned), though he's trying hard not to show his concern. [[Wraith|'Wraith']] With Wraith being Frostbite's newest host, Glitch felt obliged to keep watch over him - not because he fears for Wraith himself, but because he feared that Frostbite will grow out of control and abuse his new host. He risked his life against Wren when he fought to ensure Wraith's protection (to prevent Frostbite's emergence, which failed nonetheless), and hesistated when turning over Wraith to the Wraith Wolf when he and Wren were offered an escape to catch up with the other protagonists. As Frostbite has returned back to Glitch, Glitch's care for Wraith has dwindled, though he still shows concern for his whereabouts upon noticing that he was missing from the group of Trial Runners. 'Nathan Winters' Only having been paired with Nathan a couple of times thus far, Glitch at first was not very fond of the forgetful salamander, especially growing vexed when he wandered off on his own after Glitch told him to wait outside the armory shop in the village of Circle I. However, since the battle against the doppelgangers, Glitch is beginning to learn to like (however not necessarily respect) the amnesiac and plans to play lighthearted pranks with his disability sometime in the near future. With the way things are right now, he kind of sees Nathan as like a pet dog - needing to be cared for and watched over at all times before he wanders off and hurts himself. No doubt if Glitch were stuck in another group with him yet again that he'd insist on leashing him up. [[Lani|'Lani']] Though the two have not spoken to one another much, Glitch has an immense amount of respect for Lani, despite him not having much for anyone else. She has proven to be ridiculously powerful and able to stand on her own two feet with little to no help at all, and Glitch not only appreciates that she does not have to be watched over like a dog at all times, but he also appreciates the amount of support and help she has given him and the others as well. [[Mordie Locklear|'Mordie Locklear']] Glitch feels quite the opposite with Mordie as he does with Lani. Just by first glance, he already disapproved of her revealing clothing and flirtatiousness. Though her bust is not large enough to scare him, Glitch grows rather uncomfortable around her when she is too nearby, considering how revealing her top is. Mordie is thus the only character so far in the RP that makes Glitch feel awkward to be around, revealing a new, hidden side of his personality. [[Augustus Wren|'Augustus Wren']] Glitch appears to be on mutual grounds with Wren. Though he doesn't necessarily respect the beast (and does not expect any in return from him), Glitch was the first Trial Runner to converse with him without risking his life or being thrown into a gruesome battle (unlike Xell and Wraith). Despite Wren possessing otherworldly frightening jaws and power, Glitch does not fear him nor appear to be uncomfortable in his company. 'Julien Summerfield' Unlike many of the other Trial Runners, at first Glitch did not seem to hold any discernable opinion of the Patriarch. However the minute Julien touched on Glitch's personal life - namely with his daughter's whereabouts and dubbing him as a child beater, Glitch now loathes him, even threatening to kill the beast when he spoke of Laura so familiarly after killing her "best friend" the Raven Blood Child. Additionally, Glitch is silently peeved with Julien always referring to him by his first name Judas. '???' To be announced. Statistics *Power: 9/10 *Defense: 6.5/10 *Speed: 7.5/10 *Dodge: 6/10 *Aim: 6/10 *Stamina: 8/10 Though he seems to have a tremendous amount of power, Glitch is physically weak and needs a weapon of some sort to be able to fight. Without a weapon, his power stat drops significantly from 9 to 4 - however his bites still remain horrendously powerful. Additionally, though he is still strong, Glitch is severely handicapped compared to the others - he is, after all, missing an arm. Trivia *Though unmentioned in Black Rainbows thus far, Glitch is, as denoted by his last name, half Japanese. **異花ジューダス・出船場 **「異花」 （いはな "Ihana"） means "Strange Flower" **The other half of his ethnicity is unknown. *Glitch's scarf is approximately fourteen feet long. *"Maggot" is his favourite derogatory term. *He has an irrational phobia of fire and really large breasts. *He tends to sleep with his mouth open. *Glitch's favourite food is sprinkled glazed donuts. *He has what looks like a love-hate relationship with Frostbite. **Glitch jokes around with the demon a lot, in reality, but he still hates him. *Glitch only has two scars, both of which are across his left eye. One is stitched. *Though Glitch's phobia of fire is one trigger to bringing out Frostbite when he is infected with him, his phobia of large breasts is not. *His cannibalistic intentions kick in if he's been starved for too long. Category:Trial Runners